Judy Moody (character)
As shown, Judy Moody has a lot of moods (like in Judy Moody: Judy Moody was in a mood. Not a good mood. A bad mood.). Her family members are Mum, Dad, her little brother James (better known as Stink), her cat Mouse, and her Venus flytrap, Jaws. Judy and Stink hate each other like a Tyrannosaurus and a Triceratops. She always tries to control her family, but her plans always get shot down. Her best friends are Frank and Rocky, who are also members in the Toad Pee Club (before Toady got released). In Judy Moody Saves the World, She tried to win in a Crazy Strip (a kind of band-aid) contest, only to find out that Stink did instead. In Judy Moody: The Doctor is In, she tried to clone the pet hamster with Frank, only to find out that it was a trick and Frank, Rocky, and another student named Jessica Finch started laughing at her! In Judy Moody Declares Independence, she tries to "declare independence" from brushing her hair, being nice to Stink, and not having more allowance etc. Judy also appears in the Stink adventures for a little bit. Family *'Stink' - Judy's pestering little brother. He reads encyclopedias a lot and is brainy about everything. He owns a toad named Toady for the Toad Pee Club. *'Kate' - The mother of Judy and Stink and the wife of Richard. *'Richard' - The father of Judy and Stink and the husband of Kate. *'Grandma Lou' - Judy and Stink's grandmother. They go to see her every summer. *'Opal Moody' - Judy and Stink's aunt and Richard's sister. Friends *'Rocky Zang' - Judy's best friend. *'Frank Pearl' - Judy's "pest" friend. *'Jessica Finch' - Judy's classmate and sometimes enemy. *'Amy Namey' - Judy's classmate whose name rhymes like Judy. *'Mr Todd' - Judy's teacher. *'Tori' - Judy's pen pal from England. She has everything that Judy never has: many sleepovers, a phone, a washcloth, her own bathroom, and pounds of allowance. She is a big fan of Bonjour Bunny. *'Laura Chumsky' - An African-American little girl in a wheelchair who has had a heart replacement. She is getting a hamster when she goes home. She is given a doll that looks just like her, like the newspaper said. *'Chloe' - A college student. She calls her friends "peeps". *'Hannah '- A girl who comes to see Judy's pit in Judy Moody Gets Famous. *'Ricky '- Hannah's little brother. He eats Judy's pit because he thinks it's an M&M. *'Mrs Grossman' - A teacher who teaches Class 3T while Mr Todd is in Italy. She gives treats for good behavior or good work and has a tent at the back of the room called the Attitude Tent. Judy is briefly not keen on her. Mrs Grossman appears in Judy Moody Goes to College. *'Zeke '- Stink's teenage friend who is the president of the BBA (Bigfoot Believers Association). He appears in Judy Moody and the NOT Bummer Summer. *'Herb '- A member of the BBA. *'Rose '- A member of the BBA. Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Judy Moody characters Category:Daughters Pets *'Mouse' - Judy's cat. *'Jaws' - A Venus flytrap. *'Toady' - Stink's pet toad and Toad Pee Club mascot. Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Judy Moody characters Category:Daughters